Gundam Harry Potter and the Apocalypse
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: In the year 195 AC, a disease breaks out among the wizards which causes them to turn into flesh eating zombies. Now the Earth is in ruins, there is very little life left and Harry is only one of a handful of what's left of the human race on Earth. He, his friends, family and a few enemies must work together to continue to survive and maybe thrive in this new hostile world. M later.
1. Chapter 1 Porlogue

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

_June 23, 195 A.C. _

_My name is Harry James Potter and I've never kept a journal or anything like that, but I figured that with the end of the world and civilization as we know it, it might be a good idea to start. We stopped at an office supply store and I found this big box of journals so I won't have to ever worry about not having materials (found a box of pens too - really nice ones that I am definitely keeping away from uncle Vernon). Who knows, maybe someday someone will find these journals and compose them all into the first history book of this New World; or these journals may just _be_ the history books for this New World. _

_I suppose I should go back to the beginning, just a bit. Now let me see... Well I guess you could say it all started sometime around February. A new illness broke out among the wizards (yes there is such a thing magic - gasp!) that, from what I had read (take that Hermione), acted a bit like the Black Death back in 1348-1350 CE (or AD for those who maybe reading this that are more familiar with that term) - just without the sores. It started with a cough, then a chill and pretty soon those infected were bedridden with cold sweats, vomiting and aches. _

_They just deteriorated and got worse and worse until finally, they died from the fervor induced organ failure and infection. _

_Then they came back. _

_St. Mungo's - the only wizarding hospital - was soon overrun and the Ministry of Magic (I wonder if that will still exist after civilization is reestablished) moved the sick, dead and dyeing to a remote location. A lot of people who were at St. Mungo's were infected pretty fast thanks to bites from the corpses which was the Ministry moved them. It had worked for a while, until the zombies somehow escaped and migrated into non-infected populations. _

_Then the muggles started getting sick - and turning. _

_I had heard we were in a war, but I never really saw anything. I wonder if that's good or bad. I saw the soldiers and a couple of Mobile Suites, but for the most part the war was fought in space as far as I know. But then in March, Suites came to Earth. Gundams I think they called them. I don't know which side they were on; probably their own. Again I don't know if that was good or bad. _

_They were here for only a short time before everything went to Hell; only about a week I think. _

_From there other catastrophes surfaced, one after the other, like a domino effect. Power plants melted down, either acid rain or no rain, Earthquakes and severe weather. The land became a desolate wasteland of dead grass and trees, sickly vegetation and dust filled air. _

_With all the devastation spreading like a wild fire; sudden, fast and uncontrollable with awesome results, it's no wonder that in only three and a half months the entire human population around the world had dropped to only 30% - alive. The Earth looks like something out of a muggle apocalypse horror movie which I guess is kind of what this is, only real. And now, We're all just trying to survive and re-learn how to live in this new, hostile world. _

_There haven't been anymore attacks - that I've heard of - so I guess that means the war is over? I can't really blame the Colonies for backing off so suddenly and peacefully. Who would want a planet full of zombies, no food and a potentially toxic atmosphere?_

_Other then he rotting, festering, flesh-eating zombies, I don't know what other horrors are waiting for us out there (because I know there are), but as we continue to move on, looking for a place to settle, there is a risk of finding out (there always is). _

_I just hope I can handle whatever those horrors are._

... ... ...

_Dudley is throwing one of his infamous tantrums. He had just realized that today is his birthday, he was sixteen years old and there wasn't any cake or presents. I can't believe that he can still act like a toddler and zero in on unimportant things like cake and presents when they were trying to survive the apocalypse! _

_Aunt Petunia is trying to calm him down by promising him they would find a cake in the next town we stopped in and that he could have anything he wanted - as long as it fit in the car without taking up room for us. _

_Is my family really that stupid? Don't they see that only the essentials should be kept if they want to see tomorrow? At least until we find a permanent settlement to call home anyway. Knowing Dudley, he'd find a big screen telly or some such item and have his father cram it into the boot to take with them. What does he expect to do with a telly when there is no power? _

_I don't what to fill up an entire page talking about the Durselys so I think I'll end my entry on the subject right here._

... ... ...

_We met some new people today. There are six of them, five adults and one kid a few months older than me. His name's Quatre and he's a little on the quiet side, but friendly enough. _

_It's nice to have someone to have __**intelligent**__ conversations with. If I have to listen to Dudley whine about his programs anymore, I don't care if my uncle kills me, I. Will. __**Hex!**__ Him. It's been almost two months now since the power gave out; get over it! _

_Well, it's late and I really should get some rest. We're running low on supplies again and I'm the one that's going to go risk his life finding more. Maybe I could ask Quatre or one of the adults he came with if they wouldn't mind coming with me this time? _

_Until the next entry._

* * *

**A/N:** I just wrote this today (10/4/13) and I have very little clue as to where this story is going to go. Eventually they will find a spot to settle down and build a village and re-start society, but I want a bit of action before then. So if you like this story and have any ideas as to what could happen, leave me a review and I'll about adding them into this story. So you, for a smidgen, are in control of what happens next. And if anyone wants to Beta this, contact me via PM.

**A/N2:** I just spell checked on Fanfiction, so no more spelling mistakes.

Slash.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcom to the Apocalypse

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Apocalypse**

Harry woke before dawn the next morning and stumbled out of the car, still half asleep. He was stiff, sore and wasn't feeling too well. He hoped he wasn't getting The Illness. He wasn't coughing, yet, so he figured it was probably just the restless night he had in such bad sleeping conditions. It wasn't the first time so wasn't _too_ worried, but he made a mental note to try to find some medicine and a thermometer.

He stumbled over to the tiny river just off the side of the road they had broken down on to wash his face and get a drink.

With the car broken down, Harry was seriously considering just not coming back from his supply run. Dudley was enough of a pain as it was when he didn't have to walk; now that they would most definentely be legging it and would be for quite a while, the grossly tubby blonde would insufferable after ten minutes.

But he couldn't just leave them; could he? They were family (not that that mattered much to them) after all. He wasn't like them, he actually cared about others and family was important; especially now. Then again, they've never cared about anybody but themselves and would more than likely throw him to the wolves to save themselves if that's what it came too. They've never treated him like family either, more like a slave and a burden. They'd have no problem abandoning him and leaving him behind. But could he do that to them?

No, he decided, he could not. It just wasn't him. He was either too weak, or like Neville and Luna liked to call it - too kind-hearted.

And if he was completely and totally brutally honest with himself, he was scared.

Harry jumped to his feet and whipped around almost in the same movement and pointed his wand at whoever had walked up behind him.

Quatre stopped a ways from him, hands in the air in a "surrender" pose. His eyes were wide and there was a slight surprised/sheepish look on his face. He didn't look like he was expecting Harry to react so quickly or seemingly proficiently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the blonde chuckled nervously. "I just noticed you were here by yourself and thought I would keep you company."

Harry let out a heavy sigh and relaxed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit paranoid."

"It's all right. A bit of paranoia is actually healthy, keeps you alive. It's especially true now in these times," Quatre smiled and put his hands down, keeping them mostly in front of him at his sides.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, putting his wand back in his pocket.

They stood in a slightly awkward silence before Harry cleared his throat and asked, "what are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Oh, well, I've always been a bit of an early riser," he explained. "It's always so calm early in the morning before everyone else is up and about. I've also developed a love of sunrises since landing on Earth; they are so breathtaking."

"Yeah, they are aren't they?"

"So, why are you up?"

"Me," Harry blinked "Bad night I guess. And I wanted to go on a supply run before it go too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like you said, not too many people are up at this hour. That makes it safer to go into towns and whatnot to look for things you need or might need. The zombies are pretty easy to deal with and seem to prefer the night to be active; it's the other living humans you need to watch you back for."

Quatre nodded his head slowly as Harry talked. It made sense after all. Humans tended to be irrational at the best of times; that wasn't the best of times.

"Which kind of brings up a point I wanted to ask you about," Harry continued.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind terribly coming with me into town to look for supplies?"

"Oh," Quatre's eyes got just a bit bigger in surprise before his face softened and he broke out into a bright smile. "Of course," he replied. "I'll just have to tell Rashid what's up and we can go now."

"Great," Harry replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

Quatre rushed off back to his camp and Harry went to collect his rucksack.

.

_June 24, 195 A.C. _

_The small town we had gone to was a bust. Other survivors had already cleaned out it out of anything truly useful. We were able to stock up on some protein and candy bars, a couple of bottles of vodka (good disinfectant) and a box of band aids. _

_I also found some clothes in my size that I liked which means I can burn a few of the rags I had been forced to wear for the past thirteen years. The first things to are going to be Dudley's pants. I think I'll keep a shirt or two for sleeping in though._

_We had __put...__ taken care of three zombies while in town. One was a little girl, only about five or six. I sliced through her forehead with e severing hex. _

_I threw-up afterwards. _

_I know she was dead and what I did was probably kind. But she was still a just a little girl - at lest once upon a time. She didn't deserve that. _

_Quatre let me cry on him while Rashid dug some graves. _

_None of us said anything on the way back to the group, but the other two did keep close to me, giving me silent support which I am grateful for. I'm not sure how well I would have done if it was just me on my own. Probably wouldn't have recovered as well if at all if I had to deal by myself. _

_We're at an old hotel at the moment. We spent the rest of the day walking and Dudley (this is the most exercise he's had in his life) was as bad as I knew he was going to be - worse I think. The only good news to report was that Quatre and his band decided to stick with us ("safety in numbers" as Quatre put it). Rashid agreed whole heartedly,throwing in his own bit of advise about being able to watch each other's backs and getting more sleep with more lookouts for during the night. The only reason I think Uncle Vernon agreed was because he believed that with more people around, that ment less work for him and his family (still doesn't include me). _

_I kind of just want to stay here,but for some reason, something inside is tell me that that's not a good idea. I can't figure out why. There are plenty of rooms, the pool is still full and the kitchen still has some food left in it. _

_Oh well; whatever. I've learned long ago not to second guess my instincts. They've kept me alive _this _long after all. _

_I guess we'll see what tomorrow has to say about it._

.

Harry was once agin up with the sun. This time he was in the kitchen fixing eggs, toast, bacon, sausage and fresh squeased orange juice. It was the first decent meal any of them have had in two weeks.

Except maybe Dudley who always ate at least half of Harry's food, when he got any at all.

He had already packed a bag of potatoes, tomatoes, bread and a few other things under some preservation charms in one of the seven compartment trunks he keeps shrunk down and packed in his school trunk which was shrunk down and hidden in a special pouch around his neck. One good thing about there being no Ministry - no laws on underaged magic (or about revealing magic to muggles). It made things so much easier.

Quatre and Rashid came in just as Harry was putting the first half of the food on the table he had brought into the lobby. Both were amazed at not only the quantity of the food, but also the quality. It was a for, maybe even five-star quality meal compared to the two star quality hotel they were in.

"Wow, you've rally gone over the top," Quatre praised.

"Yes, this looks quite wonderful," Rashid agreed.

Harry blushed, ducked his head and mumbled a "thanks," before returning to the kitchen. His family would be up soon and both Uncle Vernon and Dudley could eat most of what was already on the table themselves. He would need to use up most of what was left of the eggs and bread to make scrambled eggs and french toast just to make sure he and the others got something too.

Rashid came in to help with the scrambled eggs while Quatre found some syrup, butter and jam and brought them to the lobby.

It wasn't long after that that the rest of the group came down from their rooms. The four other men of Quatre's group were just as amazed as the other two while the Dursleys just sat down and started to fill their plates; Uncle Vernon and Dudley towering fried eggs and sausages on theirs. Harry ducked his head as the Arabians gave the Dursleys incredulous and slightly disgusted looks.

Harry just took one of the french toasts, a fried egg and couple of sausages. Sadly this was probably the first time they've had enough food to eat since before the apocalypse and once again it's still the most he's eaten outside of Hogwarts. Bright side, at least he knew he had a better chance at surviving the apocalypse then the Durselys did.

Breakfast a bit of an awkward affair. The Durselys - who were the cause - were completely oblivious to the awkwardness around them. Harry wished - not for the first time in his life - that the floor would open up and swallow him. He saw from the corner of his eye Quatre open his mouth to say something when the room was suddenly filled with popping. Harry groaned quietly as he sank even lower in his seat.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N:** To SleepyMangaHead - I wasn't planning on having any of the Durselys eaten, but I think I can sacrifice one for you; I just want them to suffer a bit more first before I off any of them. And for the rest of you - I like making Dumb. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Molly bad guys, so sorry to all Weasley/Hermione and Dumb. lovers out there if I make any of you mad, it's just too much fun for me. I'm not sure when the next update's gonna be, but I'm working on the third chapter now. It could be the next couple days or it could be next week. You'll just have to be patient, review and let me know what you want to see happen - give me inspiration.

Slash.


	3. Chapter 3 Uncertainties

**Chapter 3: Uncertainties**

What happened in the next three seconds, was chaos.

One second, the sound of someone (quite a bit of someones actually) apperating into the hotel lobby was heard, then next, the Arabs (including Quatre) where on their feet pointing guns at the surprised wizards, in the third, Harry found himself on the floor with two excited/hysterical girls on top of him talking at once.

"What is the meaning of this," Uncle Vernon hollered at the top of his lungs as he pounded a fist on the table and stood up.

Everyone froze and turned to the fat man, though Harry had a feeling the Arabs weren't as careless as to take their eyes off of the wizards as the wizards were (with the exceptions of Snape and Moody of course).

"Oh go stuff yerslef Dursley," Moody (the real one this time) growled out, his magical eye swerving in its socket to watch the unknown muggles in the room. That seemed to un-freeze the wizards as most of them turned back to the six strangers. The others were looking around the lobby like they had never been in a hotel before, except the girls who had yet to let Harry off the floor.

Ginny and Hermione started talking at once and were trying to talk over each other so Harry couldn't make out anything either saying to him, though they did let him sit up.

Quatre, seeing that these people were obviously friends, or at least associates of Harry's, returned his gun to his back pocket and put on the pleasant smile that Harry was quickly starting to dub the blonde's "I'm-not-a-threat-political-face". Sneaky bastard that one. He was hard pressed not to snicker at the wizards who didn't look like they knew what to do as the blonde walked up to them and introduced himself as if people suddenly appearing out of thin air was normal.

Well it was normal for them but Quatre was muggle so shouldn't react that way.

"I'm sorry about the rather cold welcoming," the blonde continued, "but you did sort of _pop_ in unexpectedly so the reaction was a bit warranted."

Seeing that Quatre didn't have a problem with the wizards, the five men put their own guns away but stayed alert.

"Would you care to join us for some breakfast," Quatre offered.

"Now one ruddy minute," Uncle Vernon snapped; he didn't like being ignored. "I don't know who you think you are," he growled, "but I will not have these worthless freaks sitting at _my table _and taking food out of my family's mouths." He was getting gradually more purple with each second. "It's bad enough The Boy (Harry, who had finally managed to get off the floor flinched at the name) is allowed to eat with us respectable normal folk. I won't stand for it."

"Dursely," Remus growled in warning, eyes a sparkling gold.

After that, everything dissolved into a new brand of chaos.

.

_June 25, 195 A.C._

_Dumbledore and a few other wizards he had working for him in something called The Order of the Phoenix had shown up while we were eating breakfast this morning and I was almost sure someone was going to get hurt. Uncle Vernon nearly did after he made some derogatory comments about wizards (myself included). I thought for sure Pro...Remus was going to pounce on walrus and tear his throat out when Uncle Vernon called me "The Boy"._

_It's noon now. It took me awhile to calm everybody down so that introductions and explanations could be exchanged. Kingsley - the big black auror who had been eyeing Rashid with interest and distrust - kept trying to keep me quiet about magic, but personally, I kind of thought it was moot point after their entrance and me having...the child zombie...so I just ignored him and Moody and did my best so that Quatre and the others understood what was going on. _

_At least everybody is on the same page now. _

_Dumbledore tried to convince me to go back with them, but I refused. What's the point? We are all that's left right now, maybe for awhile, maybe for the rest of our lives. We need to stick together unless someone proves to be a danger to the rest of us. If we continue to separate ourselves based on who has magic and who doesn't, we'll just continue to suffer and risk total extinction. _

_Besides that, I don't trust Dumbledore anymore; I just can't. Ever since First or Second Year I've had this little niggling in the back of my mind about the man. I think it might have something to do with that constant twinkle he seems to always have in his eyes; like he knows exactly what's going on and it's all one big joke or show he can't wait to see how it's going to play out. _

_Besides, after everything I"ve been through over the years, I can't think I'd feel safe in what was left of the Wizarding World. Merlin knows what the witch population would try to do to me now that there are hardly any suitable wizards left. I shudder at the thought of somehow becoming the father of ten different women's babes. _

_No, it's better to stay with Quatre and the others._

Harry looked from his latest entry to watch the two groups interact with one another. Not that there was much interacting going on. Both groups seemed quite content to watch each other's movements warily.

The Durselys were up cowering in their rooms seeing as they weren't very popular at the moment with anyone after Uncle Vernon's outburst. Harry himself was sitting a corner as he wrote in his journal. He had moved there from the couch after the third time Ginny tried to read it over his shoulder.

There wasn't a lot in there that Harry wouldn't want anyone to read, it was just pretty rude to try to read someone's journal; it was supposed to be privet after all. How would she like it if someone tried to read her diary (if she has one) while she was writing in it? Knowing her, she'd bite the person's head off.

"Lunch is ready," Molly call from the kitchen as she floated plates of food into the lobby for everyone.

Harry made some quick calculations and came to the conclusion that that was the last of the meats, bread, cheese and fruit. He was glad he had the foresight to pack some of the food away in secret. If he remembered right, there was only a couple of things of carrots, some zucchini and one bag of potatoes left.

He wasn't sure about the herbs and spices and made a mental note to check later.

.

The wind whipped through his hair as Harry flew high in the air. It was nice getting away from everyone for a while, but this was also a scouting mission of sorts. That feeling he had since stopping here was insistent so Harry decided that he would fly up and make a sweep of the land; see what he could find.

There wasn't much, there never is these days. He could see smoke in the distance - a thick, black cloud rising into the air. There was too much for a simple camp fire, which meant a house or even a whole village or town was being destroyed.

Suddenly there was a black blur ahead of him and Harry had to swerve out of the way of whatever had come after him. It was only because of his playing quidditch that he was able to avoid the whatever. The whatever however, didn't like that it's prey had escaped and came back.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he got a better glimpse at his attacker.

It was a bird, or at least he thought it was a bird. A crow or raven if he had to guess. But it was completely mutated.

It was around the size of a vulture and instead of feathery bird wings, they looked more like scaly bat wings. It's neck was also scaly and it had a crown on top of its head that looked like it belonged more on a peacock. Its beak was serrated, it had four legs and its talons were long and thin and looked more like blades with two individual talons per toe.

Harry swoop, dived and rolled, applying every trip he new to keep away from the thing that was doing its best to make a meal out of him. He went into a steep dive, hoping to get the bird to crash as he pulled up. Unfortunately, the raven was almost as agile as Harry was and was able to pull out of the dive a little after Harry was and only skimmed the top soil.

On a sharp turn, the raven got lucky and was able to crash into Harry's tail; knocking him off course and sending him crashing to the ground. He looked up, saw the bird swooping in and ducked his head. If this was the end, he didn't want to see it.

A loud bang rang out through the air, the bird let out the most unnatural, blood curdling screech Harry had ever heard followed by a thud next to his head and then...silence.

Quiet footsteps approached him and Harry slowly uncurled himself. He looked over to where he heard the footsteps coming from and prayed it was either Quatre or Rashid but knew deep down it wasn't. He looked up at the guy and gulped.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's a little short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger and introduce this next band of characters next chapter hope you like it.

**A/N2:** Wow, I was wrong; 2 chapters in one day (10/6/13), I am on fire.


	4. Chapter 4 Another Day of Horrors

**Chapter 4: Another Day of Horrors**

Harry watched the teen as he calmly approached, gun still in hand. His movements were smooth, graceful, predatory. Harry gulped as he slowly rose to his feet and the only thing he could think was, "defiantly not Quatre."

The teen's blank face morphed into a shocked one as his one visible eye widened a fraction as his brow lifted towards his hairline.

"You know Quatre," he asked in a quiet voice.

"I know _a_ Quatre," Harry answered.

The teen nodded before asking, "gold platinum blonde hair, teal eyes, pale skin? Arabian in nationality? Was probably with a very tall man who goes by the name of Rashid?"

"Yes," Harry answered hesitantly.

The teen gave a small smile and put his gun away. "My name is Trowa Barton," introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter; pleasure."

Harry limped over to where his broom landed - watching Trowa from the corner of his eye - hoping it hadn't been damaged. His ankle was throbbing with every step he took. He's had enough broken bones over the years to know it was most defiantly twisted and there more likely then not be both bruising and swelling.

He was going to be held up for at least two weeks and that was only with consistent bed rest.

Harry slowly started to lower himself to the ground, his ankle protesting the movement. He was already dreading having to try to get back up when a hand reached down and grabbed his broom instead. He looked over to Trowa who was kneeling on the ground next to him and holding his broom out to him.

"You shouldn't aggravate you injury," the taller teen told him as he stood back up.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, a light blush on his cheeks as he accepted his Firebolt back. Harry was about to start walking away when he was suddenly lifted into the air. He eeped and instinctively wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck as the older teen started walking in the direction Harry had been heading.

"Were are you camped," Trowa asked.

"T-t-there's an old hotel over there," Harry pointed. "About a day or two away." He left off the 'on foot' part since he really didn't want to get into _that_ discussion right now.

"And how far away would that be by broom?"

Harry could just hear the humor hidden in his voice as he asked that and Harry knew he was busted.

"Three hours."

Trowa nodded and that was the end of that conversation.

.

_A lot has happened today hasn't it? First Dumbledore and his people show up at the hotel and that was an interesting encounter and now I'm attacked by kind of mutant giant crow/raven-bird-thing with four legs, thirty-two talons (two talons per toe) and a serrated beak. It was one of the creepiest creatures I had ever seen and I've faced giant spiders and things called 'blast-ended skrewts'. _

_I also twisted my ankle when the mutant crow/raven crashed into my broom as I was out flying and sent me crashing into the ground. _

_I met a new potential friend, Trowa, who saved my life from the mutant bird by shooting it through the chest as it was coming in for the kill. The reason I say potential friend is because he's friends with Quatre and knows Rashid. I know I shouldn't trust people so easily, but living a life without friends (or love) I'm desperate for attention, even if when I keep my distance. _

_Trowa brought me back to where he and two others were camped to wrap and rest my ankle. _

_Catherine - or Cathy as she likes to be called - was nice. She was the one who wrapped my ankle and helped get me settled on the bed roll I am currently writing from with two big pillows to elevate my ankle. It's wierd just laying here while someone else does all the work and I feel so useless, but there is nothing I can do - not until my ankle heals. _

.

They had headed out before dawn the next morning and the hotel came into view just before noon. Trowa had put him on the back of the very large lion - Mufasa - that they had with them so he wouldn't damage his ankle anymore by trying to hobble along on it. Cathy kept trying to stifle her giggles at how cute he looked on top of the lion.

A scream echoed through the air, coming from the hotel and Harry's blood ran cold. He had recognized that scream, it was Aunt Petunia's. They were in trouble.

"Catherine, you and Manager stay here and look after Harry," Trowa told them, going into some kind of soldier mode.

"Be careful," Cathy replied.

Trowa nodded once sharply, pulled out his gun and ran towards the hotel.

"C'mon, let's get to that little crop of trees over there," Manager said, pointing to a bush and three trees farther up to their left. "It's not much but it will give us some cover if it's as serious as it sounds. At least we're not out in the open."

"Right," Cathy agreed with a nod.

They quickly made their way over to the crop and Harry slid off Mufasa's back - incase the lion was needed to attack.

Then they waited.

They could hear gunshots and what Harry identified as spells flying being cast. Whatever was going on, it was bad. He could just make out the very faint odor of decay and had a sinking feeling that he knew what was happening.

They waited tensely for three minutes before Trowa, Rashid and Quatre came to get them. Soon most of the others showed up and Harry was placed back on Mufasa. Harry was glad he always kept his things on him in the pouch; he did not want to have to walk through lobby and see the aftermath of the massacre they had heard going on.

They headed out in a different direction then what either Harry and the Dursleys and Trowa and his small group had been traveling in before. Everyone was quiet, even Uncle Vernon, as they trekked across what had once been lush, green grass but was now nothing more than barren earth. Harry was glad they now had such a large group, because he had no idea when the next time they would find adequate shelter would be.

.

_June 26, 195 A.C. _

_We stopped at a tiny village - more hamlet then village really - for the night and I've been put on immediate bed rest on a couch in the living room of the small house I and some of the others had taken residence in. _

_We lost a few members earlier today. Five to be exact. Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Arthur, Mad-Eye and Tonks. I can't say I'm too sorry to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley to go but it will still take a while to get used to not having them around. I'm thankful to Rashid for burying them though; or what apparently was left of them. According to Ron (who never learned when it was best to shut up unless talking to a teacher), it was bad. The zombies showed up out of nowhere and went after whoever was closest. _

_Aunt Petunia was one of the first to be attacked. They grabbed her from behind and started tearing at her throat, shoulders and arms before they got her on the ground and ripped open her stomach._ (Harry had to close his eyes and breathe through his nose to keep from throwing-up before going back to his journal,)_ That had been the scream I had heard as we were walking up to the hotel. _

_Dudley was on the floor reading one of his comic books and couldn't get up in time to get away before he was piled on and ripped apart; kicking and screaming. _

_Arthur, Mad-Eye and Tonks all died heros. They rushed to my family's defence without any hesitance and fought with everything they had before being over powered. Tonks had tripped on one of the coffee table's legs at some point during the fight, but she went down fighting, taking at least three more with her after she went down before the end. _

_I'm still not feeling well. At least it's only my stomach so I don't think the The Illness, just a stomach bug. I'll have to tell the others though if it continues or if I get worse I think._

...

_Ginny won't stop bugging me. She keeps trying to get me to eat this bowl of vegetable soup she had made, no matter how many times I tell her I don't want it. And if it's not the soup it's the goblet of pumpkin juice she brought with the soup. _

_I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but just the thought of having to eat all though carrots and broccoli and celery all cooked together made my sick to my stomach. _

_I am a bit hungry - don't get me wrong - I always am (unless at Hogwarts). What I want though, is the raven from earlier today; or any bird meat for that matter. Mmmm, roast chicken cooked with thyme and rosemary. _

_My mouth is watering now. _

_I don't know about the seasons, but I did smuggle a few of the chickens from the hotel's freezer. Maybe I can get Trowa or Cathy to roast one of them for me? And a little bit of potatoes on the side? _

_My stomach is starting to rumble now and Ginny has a gleam in her eyes that I really don't like so I need to hurry up and see about my chicken dinner._

...

_neither Ginny or Molly were too happy with me when they found out I had a "secret stash" of meats, cheeses, fruits and spices/herbs in one of the trunks in my pouch. They both kept going on about the soup Ginny had made just for me - especially Ginny. I honestly didn't see what the big deal was. I told Ginny, very politely, before that I didn't want vegetable soup and that I would probably have something else. She knew I might find something else, I told her, and she still flew off the handle because I wanted roast chicken over soup. _

_And was that crack about a "serect stash"? I wasn't hiding anything from anyone (except my cousin and uncle and Dudley isn't a problem any more), especially food. I knew that if we had to leave the hotel (which we did) then we'd have something to eat - at least for a while. _

_It was more an emergency stash then a secret one. _

_I finally reached my breaking point with her and told her to shut-up. I might have called her a "little bint" too, I'm not entirely sure, my head was pounding thanks to her tirade. She didn't even go on that long before I blew up at her - two minutes tops - and I'm usually able to brush her off when she goes into "affronted hostess/mother hen mode", but for some reason I couldn't ignore her like I'm usually able too when someone tries to tell me how to live my life. _

_Why do I like here again? I can't really remember. The only real redeeming qualities she has is she's cute and does well in school for the most part. _

_It's weird, but for years I could have sworn I was gay. Even at eleven, when other boys were beginning to chase the girls around the play ground and still a kiss here and there, I never really noticed girls beyond that they were as different from boys as what seemed possible. I noticed the boys a lot though; don't know what I noticed about them, but I noticed. _

_I defiantly noticed Dra... Malfoy. _

_He was so pale, he almost glowed in the sunlight. His hair looked like snow and I swear it did shown in the sun. His eyes were like liquid silver. I remember thinking, still do, that there was no way he was natural, that he was human. He had to have been some kind of dark angel or something; not human. _

_Anyway back to my point. I clearly prefer the stronger sex as opposed to the fairer sex, so why have I since Third Year thought of Ginny in _that_ potential way? Especially since I prefer that role myself. _

_It makes no sense. _

_Something is up and I'm beginning to wonder if Ginny might be doing something to me; a spell or po - _

_A love potion! _(Harry glanced down at the still there, still untouched soup in a new, darker light) _That two-faced, whoring little bitch is drugging me with a love potion! That's why I've suddenly developed feelings for the red-headed harplet (baby harpy - my term)instead of - _

_Never mind. _

_Anyway, even it this were all true, I can't confront her - or Molly now that I think of it - without any proof. I need to catch her in the act of mixing the potion into my food. How I'm going to do that with a twisted ankle I have no clue. I won't be able too. For at least two weeks I'm stuck on this couch unless something comes along and forces me up or die. _

_I'll just have to be careful about what I eat that Ginny or Molly has handled until I can start cooking for myself again. _

_I'll need help though. If I am being drugged, I need someone to help keep an eye on Ginny and Molly while they're in any true kitchen and can hide behind the walls. But who can I trust? _

_Not Ron or Hermione. Ron would fly off the handle if I even hinted at the possibility that his sister might be acting like a Snake and Hermione would just lecture me about letting my paranoia get the best of me and how it was wrong to suspect my friends of being untrustworthy. _

_It's getting late and it's starting to get harder to think. _

_I'll think in morning._

* * *

**A/N:** To SleepyMangaHead - there you go, two of the Dursley's are dead.

It is the 7th of Oct. and I've already got four chapters posted even though I've only started writing this story on the 4th. I want to play a little game with all you wonderful readers out there and hopefully get more reviews. So here are the rules: I'm not going to update until Thursday or Friday. In the mean time, Harry's sickness has a purpose. You all have until at the very most Friday to figure out what is wrong with him.

- Slash


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

_July 15, 195 A.C. _

_I'm currently sitting in a small cave a few hours (by broom) away from the camp the others had set up. We had left the hamlet a day after I was let off the couch and have been wondering around since. There hasn't been much to write about; Ginny is still trying to drug me, I'm starting to suspect that Ron and Hermione know about it and that Molly or Hermione are the ones brewing the potion for Ginny. Well joke is on them. Quatre agreed to help me keep an eye on them to see any of them were putting stuff in my food when it was their turns to cook and got Trowa to watch them too. _

_The both of them have seen Ginny pour something from a small vial into some of my meals and juice or water. _

_Well, now that we're on the road again it's harder for her to drug me since everyone is gathered 'round the fire once the sun goes down as it isn't safe after dark. We found out the hard way that birds weren't the only mutant things out there. Rashid and the other Arabian adults went on a supply run and ran into a pack of wild dogs. _

_Mostly bold except for the fur along their backs, paws and tails, covered in blistering sores and big hog-like tusks. One apparently had antlers on its head and spines along its...spine (like an alligator or crock) and three-inch long claws. The smallest one was as big as lab while the biggest one was the size of a horse. _

_I'm glad I only had to deal with a bird. _

_The only other thing of enough importance that I can think of is that I seem to gaining weight even though I've hardly ever had anything to eat. It's nothing major, you can't even tell I've gained weight just by looking at me; but I've noticed that some of my jeans are tighter then they had been when I had first gotten them. _

_I've also been getting a lot of headaches lately. Some have been so bad that I've had to sit down for a few minutes and rub my temples. And if I'm not getting headaches, I'm dizzy. _

_I think I almost gave Quatre a heart attack with one of my dizzy spells. My vision had gone black and I think I might have fainted because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a very white-faced blond Arabian looking down at me. He's been keeping a close eye on me since and won't let me lift anything over ten pounds for any extended amount of time. _

_It's a little annoying, but it's also nice to know someone genually cares for me. _

_Quatre has become something like a big brother to me over the past month and I think he feels the same way about me, only I'd be his little brother of course. Neither one of us is out of each other's sight for long unless we have no choice for whatever. I know I'll be hearing about my little excursion from him when I get back, but I just feel this need to be away from all those people for some reason, to find...something. _

_This cave. My need had led me to this cave, but I don't know why. I'm more calm here then I have been anywhere else. _

_I think this has something to do with my _other half_._

Harry looked up from his writing at the sound of pops outside his little cave just a few feet above the ground in the steep wall-like rock formation he had found. He crawled to the mouth of the cave and looked down. The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Trowa, Quatre and the others were standing a little ways away - Trowa, Quatre and the others looked a little disoriented from the apperation.

Abdul was the first to spot him and point him out to the others.

Harry ducked his head as he locked eyes with Quatre for a second. He had been right, he was going to get it. The bright side was that least Quatre would allow him to explain himself instead of just laying into him telling him what he'll do from now on like Hermione and Ginny would.

He was taking a deep breath to try to prepare himself when he felt a sharp jab in his stomach. He was so surprised that he let out a little grunt. He could feel himself start to transform as he felt something drop and had to scramble out of his jeans as the sudden urge to push over came him.

He groaned in pain as whatever was in his colon worked its way out. He swore he could feel blood dripping from his hole as he was stretched beyond anything he had been before. He wanted to scream but kept his jaw clenched shut since he didn't want to worry the others (or have them rushing up and see him like this).

realizing he was still close to the mouth of the cave and feeling very exposed, he quickly crawled to the back of the cave, trying to remove his shirt so he could stretch out his wings. Another strong urge to push hit him and Harry clamped down as he dug his claws into the hard stone and pushed. Something much bigger then what was natural hit the ground with a wet sounding plop and Harry sighed in relief.

Panting, shaking and covered in sweat, Harry gingerly turned around to see what he had passed and nearly passed out.

This soft, squishy thing sat innocently on the ground behind him. It looked like a cross between a dragon's egg and a sack of some sort. It was gooey, bloody and slightly translucent and Harry could just make out the form of something inside but didn't have a clear view of what it was.

His stomach cramped again and another small soccer ball (palm sized squishy baby's soccer ball) fell into his rectum.

He gave a few weak flaps, dug his claws in as well as he was able and pushed. He could hear someone getting closer over the noise of his own soft whimpers and grunts and wandlessly erected a weak barrier over the mouth of the cave. He knew it wouldn't keep Hermione or Molly out, but he felt better that he could at least slowly them down.

"Harry," Quatre's voice floated over to him.

"Uhh...ah." The second egg slipped from his body and Harry relaxed. He felt sick.

"Harry, please let me in," Quatre panicked but was trying to hide it.

Harry bit his lip as he debated with himself. He would like it if Quatre were here, he terrified after all and wanted some comfort. However, how was he supposed to explain not being human and laying eggs?

He didn't even understand the last part himself but could guess.

"Harry, please."

"Little one," Trowa called. "If something is wrong you need to let us see if we can help you. Please let down the shield."

Another cramp and Harry made up his mind; he lowered the barrier just enough for those two only. He heard the two of them gasp and chuckled quietly to himself. He must look like some kind of monster or demon to them.

Soft blue/white scales covering parts of his body, large soft grey, light lavender and soft green tipped wings sprouting from his back and a long, serpentine tail ending in silky black fur must have been quite the shock.

Harry gave a slight cry of pain as a third egg dropped. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes and Harry clawed at the ground to try to relieve some of the pain. He thought he was going to pass out, he wanted to pass out, but the cramps and pain of laying prevented him from being able to slip into the sweat bliss of unconsciousness.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him and comforting fingers ran gently through his hair. He vaguely registered Quatre whispering assurances and comforts to him as Trowa rubbed his back. He was sure Trowa was studying him more than anything, but didn't care. It was better than them rejecting him and having them close help to take some of the pain away. It was much, but Harry was able to draw strength from them and that made it just a teeny bit more bearable.

.

Harry lay panting on the cave floor. It was finally over. He had delivered twelve - Twelve! - eggs and he was exhausted and sore.

Never was he doing this again!

Trowa was kind enough to clean him up seeing as Harry couldn't move at this point and was trying to keep from falling asleep. He had a new respect for women, especially those with multiples and decided he would personally hit any guy he met who he heard putting women down or viewed as less important than men. That had to have been the hardest bloody thing he had ever done in his life and he had done some pretty hard things over the years.

He was just nodding off when he heard some commotion outside and all he could think was, '_here we go again_.'

* * *

**A/N:** well, there you go. The reason Harry hasn't been feeling 100% was because he was pregnant! SleepyMangaHead was the only one who guessed he was a creature which was half right; everyone else just love potion detox. So SleepyMangaHead wins half a point and two chocolate frogs. Yay SleepyMangaHead!

This chapter was a little bit of a pain to work through so it might be awhile before Ch. 6 comes out and once again I'm not sure what will happen next. So you all need to review and tell me what might happen. The more reviews with suggestions I get, the better the chances that this story will be completed.

- Slash.


End file.
